The Ferris Wheel
by Captain Wolf
Summary: Beast Boy is upset about Terra's death, then Raven visits him at the Ferris Wheel. They take a ride and discuss their thoughts about Terra, her betrayal, and her friendship.


A little BB/Raven thing I thought up. Nothing major, but a little sweet romance.

I am NOT a Terra hater. This story does not bash her in any way.

This is my first TT fic, and also my first one-shot.

Enjoy!

(RE)EDITED

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

The Ferris wheel came to a halt with a dull creaking noise, but Beast Boy didn't seem to notice. He sat alone in the seat, his elbows on his knees, his chin resting in his hands. The amusement park he and Terra had gone to was deserted. The moon shone full in the dark night sky, but no stars were visible. 

_"I'm sorry Beast Boy, for everything I've done…"_ Terra's words rang through his head, and he shook it vigorously.

_No! Don't think about her!_ He kept telling himself that, but it was no use. It was hard to forget someone you cared about so much.

The echoing ring of knuckles on metal woke him out of his thoughts.

"Raven?" he asked, looking up at the door of the small compartment.

"The HIVE five were raiding the candy store, I figured it must be serious," The dark haired girl said in her monotone voice.

He turned his gaze back to the floor, the sad expression returning to his face. Raven slid in across from him.

"You really miss her, don't you?" she said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I've tried everything!" Beast Boy blurted out, "No matter what I do, I can't get her out of my head! I can't forget her!"

There was a jerk, and the Ferris wheel burst into life. It began slowly lifting its passengers upward. Beast Boy wondered whether it had been Raven's powers, or if the rusted machinery was just not working properly.

"Beast Boy," said Raven sternly, "If you could forget someone like Terra, I'd be scared for you. Even more than I am now."

"Someone like Terra?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"Someone who leaves… a lasting impression," said Raven with a slight, dry, laugh.

Beast Boy racked his brain for a meaning in that. He wondered what Raven thought of Terra. She hadn't exactly welcomed her to the Titans, but wasn't there a time when the two had been almost-friends? Or was that long forgotten?

She had been ready to fight Terra to the death, in the end. Beast Boy knew that. Terra's betrayal had done more than just tick Raven off. Would she trust anyone else who came to the Titan's in hope of friendship? Had Terra destroyed that, too?

"Raven, how did you feel about her?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven was so surprised at the question that for a moment she thought it was a joke, but realized before she said anything that the heartbroken shapeshifter was serious. Raven sighed deeply.

"It's complicated," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"When someone you trusted betrays you, and then tries to gain it back, but dies in the process," Raven answered, as if that explained everything.

"Was there a time when you considered her a friend?"

Raven was a bit surprised at how straightforward Beast Boy was being. Then again, it made perfect sense. He had lost someone close to him, and he needed someone to confide to.

_Then why am I the one doing the confiding?_ Raven thought.

Beast Boy was still gazing at her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

_Fine,_ she thought, _but you owe me for this._

"Yes, there was a time that I would have called her an ally, a friend," Raven said slowly.

"How did you feel when she betrayed you?"

Raven wondered if Beast Boy was asking himself these questions, and not just her. The Ferris wheel had reached its top point, and began to descend.

"Enraged," she said simply.

"What about when she saved the city?"

That was a tough question, so Raven took her time thinking about the answer. She took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Some people say that you judge on your first impression," she said, "But that's a lie."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, not quit getting it, but waited for her to continue.

"When someone dies, your view on them changes entirely," Raven went on, "You see only the good things they did, the good times you had together. Even if you hated them, all honorable people respect the dead."

"So, your saying you hated Terra, but now you like her because she's dead?" Beast Boy was very confused. Was Raven insulting Terra or complimenting her?

"No!" Raven sighed, "I'm just saying, it wouldn't be fair because now that she's gone. I'll judge too lightly."

"I guess that makes sense…" but Beast Boy didn't sound convinced. He looked away from Raven and up into the night sky. Raven followed his gaze.

"So what do you think of her now?" asked BB.

"She was a Titan, "said Raven, a little embarrassed that this conversation was getting really deep, "A great friend to have, but a great enemy as well."

Beast Boy looked at Raven. She looked self-conscious and completely uncomfortable. She never had been good with talking to others, but she had done it for him anyway. He wondered why. She seemed like a stranger to him. They hadn't talked, not really, since…

Since Terra?

He cocked his head to one side. When was the last time he had annoyed his secretive friend, or asked her opinion on something? Never, since Terra had come.

He suddenly felt guilty. Here she was, helping him cope with the loss of someone who had betrayed, saved, and hurt her, and he hadn't so much as asked her how she was for a long time.

The ferris wheel creaked to a halt at ground level. Raven hurriedly stepped out.

"We should be getting back to the tower," she said while walking away, "The others are probably looking for us,"

"Raven," said Beast Boy, a small smile on his face, "Thanks."

Raven didn't show her emotions often, but there was no mistaking the look of pure shock on her face.

"For the ride," he said, motioning towards the Ferris wheel.


End file.
